vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Roblox Vehicle Simulator Wiki
AS THE NAME OF THE VEHICLES IN THE GAME AS CHANGED, THE VEHICLE WILL HAVE TO BE RENAMED TO THE NAME IN THE GAME AND NOT THE CAR IN REAL LIFE IT IS BASED UPON. IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THE VEHICLE IT WILL BE USEFUL IT THE REAL LIFE CAR IT IS BASED UPON IS MENTIONED. DURING THE COMING WEEKS THERE WILL BE AN OVERHAUL OF THE WIKI IN TERMS OF CATEGORISATION OF PAGES, PAGES THAT SHOULD(N'T) EXIST AND THE FRONT PAGE WILL BE UPDATED AS IT IS LONG DUE. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME DURING THESE NEXT FEW WEEKS AS THINGS WILL BE TEMPORARILY CHANGED BACK AND FORTH. Please read this before adding or editing Specifications Values for Vehicles. (How To Add Vehicle Specifications) Please read this before adding or replacing Photographs of Vehicles. (How To Photograph Vehicles, Edit And Paste On This Wiki) Please read this before adding or creating pages/categories. (Category Tree (Wiki Page)) Please read this before adding or editing a comment/page. (Community Guidelines) What is your opinion on the new Autoshops (workshops)? They are brilliant Good Meh, they are alright Glitchy and don't work probably Don't like them Welcome to the Vehicle Simulator Wiki! What is Roblox Vehicle Simulator? ' Roblox Vehicle Simulator is a simulator on Roblox.com which allows you to either drive, fly or sail a variety of planes, boats, and cars. Currently, there are 35 different branded cars in the game and more are coming in the future. Also, there is currently a Jetski, a Speedboat and a Stuntplane to choose from! At the start of the game, you start off with Chevy Impala, free of charge! Simply drive around to earn money and mileage to buy your next Vehicle. There are several races to choose from and they are scattered all across the map, these races consist of; Drag, Circuit, and Highway races! Have Fun! The official discord of this wiki can be found here: invite link. ' ' * New Gamemode! (Sprint, Circuit, Drift King, Soccar) 'Images Of All The Vehicles Dodge Ram 3500 Unmodified.png|The Dodge Ram 3500 Unmodified|link=Dodge Ram 3500 Pitts Stunt Unmodified.png|Pitts Stunt Plane Unmodified|link=Pitts Stunt Chevy Camaro Unmodified.png|The Chevy Camaro Unmodified|link=Chevy Camaro Mclaren 650s GT3 Unmodified.png|The Mclaren 650s GT3 Unmodified|link=McLaren 650s GT3 AudiR8.png|The Audi R8 Unmodified|link=Audi R8 Dodge Viper GTS.png|The Dodge Viper GTS Unmodified|link=Dodge Viper GTS Corvette Stingray.png|The Corvette Stingray|link=Corvette Stingray Hummer Unmodified.png|The Hummer Unmodified|link=Hummer Volkswagen Beetle Unmodified.png|The Volkswagen Beetle Unmodified|link=Volkswagen Beetle Nissan GTR Unmodified.png|The Nissan GTR Unmodified|link=Nissan GTR Chevy Impala Unmodified.png|The Chevy Impala Unmodified|link=Chevy Impala 'List Of All Vehicles' Land Vehicles: *1970 Dodge Charger *Agera R *Audi R8 *BMW M6 *Bugatti Veyron *Cayman GT4 *Chevy Camaro *Chevy Impala *Corvette Stingray *Dodge Ram 3500 *Dodge Viper GTS *Ferrari F40 *Ferrari LaFerrari *Ford GT *Hummer *Interceptor *Interceptor (Police) *Lamborghini Aventador SV (Alpha Exclusive Vehicle) *Lamborghini Egoista *Lamborghini Huracan *Lamborghini Huracan (Police) *Lamborghini Veneno *Lincoln Navigator *McLaren 650s GT3 *McLaren P1 *Mercedes Benz AMG *Nissan GTR *Nissan Skyline R34 *Pagani Zonda R *Suzuki GSX-R1000 *Tesla Model S *Tesla Model X *Tesla Roadster *Tow Truck *Toyota AE86 *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Beetle Aquatic Vehicles: *Jetski *Speedboat *Yacht Air Vehicles: *Pitts Stunt *Drones (Remote Controlled) 'Changelog (Taken from Discord Update Channel)' Recent Updates (13-04-19): *New VIP gamepass! for a one-time purchase of $1k Robux, you can be the owner of the VIP gamepass. You'll receive the following benefits for life: **Your login-bonus is buffed, you'll get an extra $5000 + a high-end crate everytime you receive a login bonus (On top of the existing reward)! **Uber awesome golden VIP material (For VIP members only) :sunglasses: **Special tag in-game that lets everyone know you mean business **More to come in the future! *Important: We made major changes to the way that car stats are calculated. The old method was inconsistent and resulted in on/off behavior/stats with your vehicles (E.g. Joining the game one day and running 7s in a quarter-mile, and the next day you run 8.2s). Everything is correctly calculated now, and this should be fixed. Some vehicles/mods may have different performance than you're used to, we'll be fixing this in the coming week. *Discord moderators/developers/co-owners/owner are now identified w/a tag next to their username (See the image below for an example as to what it looks like). *Fixed bug with the login screen showing that the time remaining before next available login bonus was 00:00:00. *Fixed bug where the SWAT mask was visible in first person *Adjusted seat positions on several vehicles *Fixed a bug where sometimes the handbrake would get stuck *Fixed bug where Teslas start in reverse gear *Decreased audio level for the 1970 dodge charger. *Fixed delorean still hovering when exiting vehicle w/hovermode on. *Fixed bug where if you were holding down a key and started chatting, that key would be stuck. 'Latest Activity' Category:Main Pages